


If You Would Marry Me

by Bronzeflower



Category: Homestuck, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Absolute Dorks, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Probably kind of out of character, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it made me smile, and you can't tell me that they didn't memorize all the lyrics to this song, bc they are dorks, bc they totally did, but who cares, dumb, dumb and cute, even if it is short, i just wanted to write something cute and wholesome, so i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it, this was just really nice and fun to write, with these two bc they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Dave proposes to Karkat





	If You Would Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this cute little fic I wrote!

“Dave, are you okay?” Karkat asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine!” Dave declared.

“I call bullshit.”

“Really, I’m…” the box in Dave’s pocket weighed heavy in Dave’s heart. “Actually, I’ve been wanting to tell you something.”

“Take your time.”

“Well, I, um…” Dave stumbled with his words, struggling to find the phrase he wanted to say. Eventually, he started to sing, slowly at first.” I’d swim and sail on savage seas...with ne'er a fear of drowning...And gladly ride the waves of life…”

Dave got down on one knee and pulled out the box he held in his pocket.

“If you would marry me.” Dave opened the box to reveal the ring. “No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey... If you will promise me your heart…”

Karkat was crying, and, with his voice cracking and slurring from tears, he sung. “And love- And love me for eternity.”

Karkat took a deep breath before continuing to sing.

“My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, but I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!”

Dave began to grin widely at this point as he continued the song.

“Bu tI would bring you rings of gold’ I’d even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me!”

“I have no use for rings of gold; I care not for your poetry; I only want you hand to hold.”

Then the both of them began to sing together.

“I only want you near me. To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep you laugh inside me. I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning! I’d gladly ride the waves so white if you would marry me!”

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” Dave continued. “I’m still going eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, and I’m done.”

“You’re such a dork.” Karkat laughed.

“Bur, seriously, bro, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will. I love you.”

Dave could feel an uncontrollable grin coming onto his face.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
